Clear Skies
Clear Skies is a fanfic by TheGoldenDragoness and Whitefoot&Tigerstripe. Author Notes TheGoldenDragoness: ''Chapter 1 is out!'' Whitefoot&Tigerstripe:'' I will be typing this sparingly. I am sorry if my chapters take a while to come out, as I am not good at writing good-sized chapters (In my opinion)'' Poem Black skies Fallen lives Winds are howling Soldiers drowning Red wounds But they’re gonna heal someday And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy Crashing down, through this menagerie Until we reach the ground They said give up Let yourself die They said that only Fools would cry But no one can stop us now We can’t give up now We walked through hell, to see the other side We’ve set the bar low so we can raise it high We fought the battles and survived the night They never thought we’d make it Thought we’d fall when they shake us But we ain’t gonna die Until we reach The clear skies Part 1: Infected Chapter 1 Somewhere in the distance, a bomb exploded. Dragons in the trenches ducked for cover as rocks, dust and bits of the earth flew over their heads. After the significant amount of smoke had passed, the armor-clad dragons peeked their heads out. The enemy had gone, but wrecked one of their major headquarters. And as the bomb went off, ruining their city, hope seemed to be lost. But not yet. Hope would prevail and rise up to defeat the enemy. Illiris loved to narrate her own life. She ajusted her armor as the scout dragons searched the area for any more hidden bombs or dragons. When they found none, one of them shouted, “All clear!” Illiris took her gas mask off and beat her silvery-blue wings to rise above the trenches. She glided to the middle of the small city and ran the rubble through her talons. She walked to where she thought her old home used to be and picked up a black and white photo of her, her sister and her mother. Her mother and sister had died in last week’s battle. A tear raced down her scales and dropped onto the photo. Illiris remembered when there was no war. When the sky was blue instead of red and dragons played together in the forests instead of killing one another. But then it happened. Half of the dragons of Pyrrhia were infected with a deadly disease that made them feel sad, worthless, want to self-harm and in extreme cases, even kill themselves. The first ones infected where the queens. They became unfit to rule, becoming cruel to their tribe and so they were murdered. The dragons infected also became cruel, and started to infect others. They had to be exterminated. It was the only hope of getting the dragon race back to normal. Illiris’s side, the non-infected ones were the Fighters. The others were the Victims. And they had been at war ever since. Illiris looked up, trying to clear the thought from her mind and saw Azula in the distance, Azula. She had been her best friend ever since the start of the war. But Illiris knew that it was dangerous being her friend. Actually, it was dangerous for Illiris to even be her own friend. For both of them had a terrible secret. They were Infected. Category:Collaborations Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (TheGoldenDragoness) Category:Content (Whitefoot&Tigerstripe)